Something To Hide
by Unicorns.Bubbles.AWESOMENESS
Summary: Annabeth Chase has never wanted anything more than to get into a certain prestigious private school, so when she's given the opportunity, she wants to take it. However, when she finds out that all of the female spots are taken up, she takes a higher risk: dressing up as a boy to get in. How long will Annabeth be able to pull it off? Will she be caught, or can she keep it a secret?
1. How Badly Do You Want It?

Something to Hide

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase has never wanted anything more than to get into a certain prestigious private school, so when she's given the opportunity, she wants to take it. However, when she finds out that all of the female spots are taken up, she takes a higher risk: dressing up as a boy to get in. How long will Annabeth be able to pull it off? Will she be caught, or can she keep it a secret?

* * *

_Prologue_

_How Badly Do You Want It?_

~OoO~

Annabeth Chase wanted to rip her hair out. Rage bubbled up inside of her, and she just wanted to scream.

Reverting her eyes to the computer screen in front of her, she clicked on the computer mouse furiously, hitting the refresh button multiple times, hoping something would change.

She slammed her head against the desk and groaned in frustration, but quickly looked back up to read what the notice said, just in case something had actually changed.

_Welcome to the Goode Private School Website!_

_**IMPORTANT: As of now, we are no longer accepting female students, as we have reached our limit. We're still accepting male students however. Apply today for the incoming school year._

She was hoping it would have changed to:

_Welcome to the Goode Private School Website!_

_**IMPORTANT: Just kidding! We're still accepting female students. Sorry for the false alarm! Apply today!_

Staring at it intently, her hands balled up, and through gritted teeth, she yelled at the screen, "I can't apply because I'm female!"

"You really want to go there, don't you?" a voice behind her said.

Annabeth whipped around, before jumping out of her chair to greet the person. "Thalia!" she exclaimed, running to her with open arms.

Thalia Grace stood with her arms crossed and her hip cocked to the side as Annabeth hugged her. "Anyways, why can't you go?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth's face immediately fell. "Because I'm not a guy."

"If you ask me, that's pretty sexist."

Annabeth shook her head, as if Thalia was mistaken. "No, I meant, they've already reached the cut-off for girls."

"That's pretty darn stupid."

Annabeth's shoulders slumped against the back of her spinning black chair as she sat down. Sighing, she spun around to face Thalia's confused face. "My parents actually said they'd pay this year," Annabeth said sulkily. "Turns out all the girl spots are filled up."

Thalia nodded her head, as if she understood now. She opened her mouth to say something, but snapped it right back shut. Then, inhaling deeply, she asked, "How badly do you want to go?"

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hello! I'm Bubbles :3_

_Well, this is my new story, and I hope you enjoy it._

_Super duper special llama thanks to **Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute**, because she is awesomesaucetastic and she beta-ed this and she's my friend :3_

_Haha, I hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think!_

_~Bubbles_


	2. Who's Annabeth?

Something To Hide

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase has never wanted anything more than to get into a certain prestigious private school, so when she's given the opportunity, she wants to take it. However, when she finds out that all of the female spots are taken up, she takes a higher risk: dressing up as a boy to get in. How long will Annabeth be able to pull it off? Will she be caught, or can she keep it a secret?

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Who's Annabeth?_

~OoO~

"Andrew Chase?"

I smiled broadly and stepped forward, consciously tucking in my hair for the last time. "Hi!" I said a little too excitedly, and reached my hand out to shake the woman's hand.

The woman sitting behind the desk looked at me in shock for a moment, before deciding to shake my hand. "Uh, excuse me, but are _you_ Andrew Chase?"

I nodded earnestly, grinning widely. The lady's eyebrows shot up, as if it came as a shock to her. Shaking her head to herself, she handed me the handbook forcefully, stacking papers upon papers in my arms. "You're going to be in dorm 129. Good luck!"

The lady shoved me in the general direction of the doors to the office, making me wonder exactly what was going through her mind.

Shrugging, I walked out of the office, blindly crashing into someone. As I fell backwards, my papers were thrown up in the air.

"Oh gosh," a voice rumbled. I couldn't make out who it was as the papers slowly floated to the ground, blocking my view. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "I'm so sorry – " I started to say, and then realized that I was talking as I normally would have. Clearing my throat, I attempted to make my voice lower and said, "I should have been watching. I'm Anna – Andrew Chase."

The boy across from me stood, offering a hand. He had raven black hair and breathtaking sea-green eyes. I probably sat there for a minute or two just looking at him with my mouth wide open.

Smiling, he said, "Nice to meet you, Anna Andrew Chase. I'm Percy Jackson."

I shook my head, breaking the trance I was in. Our eyes locked as I grabbed his free hand for support. "It's just Andrew."

"Right," Percy said, smirking, as we both started picking up my papers. Holding out the stack of papers to me, he said, "I have to get back to my dorm though, so I'll see you around?"

I nodded meekly, blood rushing to my cheeks. I felt like I'd just gotten him number or something, but shaking my head, I refused to think about it.

After all, I'm a guy.

~OoO~

Before entering the room, I set my suitcase down and knocked.

"Come in!" said a voice, muffled by the door.

I opened the door, and then gasped in surprise at how neat the room seemed.

"You alright?" the same voice said, coming to the door. "Let me help you out."

I've always heard that a man's pride is basically his life, so I yelled, "No, it's fine! I got it!" and heaved the suitcase into the room.

Looking up at the boy, I greeted with a smile, "Hi, I'm Andrew. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Malcolm," he said, returning a smile. "Are you sure you got it? You seem to be struggling."

My eyes widened as I toppled over, struggling to catch my balance. "I got it!" I yelped, clinging on to the suitcase _and _the papers. I didn't want a repeat with what had happened with that Percy kid.

Malcolm's eyebrows rose, a smirk playing on his lips. "No offense Andrew, but you kind of…look like a girl."

I pretended to be angry, but laughed it off eventually. "Everyone tells me that," I said casually, waving my hand around.

_Maybe it's because I _am _one. _

Malcolm awkwardly laughed along with me, before asking, "So Andrew, where are you from?"

"California," I responded immediately.

He nodded slowly, and when he caught me looking at him, he smiled uncomfortably and said, "Do you want to go tour the school, since you're new?"

"Yeah!" I said, a little too excited. "Uh, I mean, sure."

He laughed, leading me out of the room. "We can even stop by at some of my friends' rooms." Checking the watch on his wrist, he muttered, "It's only 4. We have an hour and a half before orientation." Looking down at me, he said, "We'll see what we can get covered!"

~OoO~

I sighed loudly, my shoulders slumping forward.

"Tired already?" Malcolm asked, grinning.

I stuck my tongue out at him but immediately retracted it back. "It's a big school," I said defensively as he held his hands up in surrender.

The two of us had managed to form one giant group touring around the school, and frankly, I'd met some interesting…characters.

"Well go meet one last person, and then grab our seats at the auditorium," Malcolm said. "You kind of need to meet this person, Andrew."

_Me? _I shrugged, and we continued walking, until we got to dorm number 1. Malcolm knocked on the door, just as someone was opening it.

I locked eyes with icy blue ones, but tried my best to manage a smile.

I looked away from the person sharply, swiveling my head to Malcolm. "Who's this?" I whispered.

"_I'm _Luke," the boy that had opened up the door said, intervening on a conversation Malcolm and I would have had.

I nodded uncomfortably under his gaze and mumbled, "I'm Andrew."

I shook hands with him and once he'd let go, I turned around, ready to leave for the orientation. Malcolm pulled me back by tugging on the collar of my shirt.

For the day, I'd dressed up some old clothes my father had, since we only got our uniforms for the year once we got here. I was wearing vest over it all, trying to play the part of a fancy rich kid, but in reality, I was just a girl from a small town in California.

As I slipped into my reverie, Luke and Malcolm hit it off, gossiping about the new girls that were coming here.

"Hey Andrew," Luke said, waving his hand in front of me. "You got a girlfriend back home?"

My eyes widened, and just as I was about to curse them off, I bit my tongue and said, "Not really."

"_Not really_?" a boy behind me spat.

Luke punched me in the arm, and I had to say, it stung a little. "Come on, Andrew. So there _is _a girl back home."

I shook my head. "Nope nope nope," I said, turning away.

The guys laughed, and for what took all of eternity, the reality finally sunk in. Their chorus of words and laughs finally reached my ears, and what I was seeing finally reached my eyes.

I'm rooming with a _guy_, hanging out with _guys,_ and acting as a _guy_, all so I can attend this school.

For a moment, it seemed like a horrible plan.

I shook my head, just as Malcolm said, "So Andrew, Luke is our dorm manager. You need anything, just go to him."

Quickly recovering from my thoughts, I said, "Sure," and then checked the nearby clock on the wall. "We'd better get going," I pointed out, holding up a finger to the clock, and murmurs of agreement went all around.

I was leading the crowd until Luke jumped up to join me.

"You know Andrew," he started to say, but then he shook his head, looking ashamed.

My eyebrows furrowed questioningly, and I looked up at him. "What is it?"

He shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It's nothing. I was going to say...are you sure you aren't a girl?"

My eyes widened as the heat rose to my cheeks, my palms getting sweaty all of a sudden.

"You can't make assumptions like that just because I look like that," I spat, my teeth gritted and my fists clenched.

He held his hands up. "Hey man, I was just joking," he said slyly, laughing it out.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, looking away from him.

"Sorry," he said cockily, smirking.

My eyebrows furrowed, a frown appearing on my lips. Sure, I had worked hard to put this outfit together, but Luke really irritated me beyond that aspect. "You don't seem very sorry to me," I muttered sourly, looking away from him.

He turned back to their group. "We're here, guys. Remember to pick the seats by the girls," he said, winking at us as we all went inside.

~OoO~

I made sure Malcolm was done using the restroom before I went inside. I spilled out all of the contents from my bag, pulling out a giant hoodie to hide my chest, and some plaid pajama pants to seem as guy-ish as possible.

So far, my original plan hasn't been working, but I don't want leave just yet. I just have to stick to it.

Sighing, I fold everything and put it all back into my bag. It's a good thing that we've all received our uniforms now.

I scope out the bathroom one last time, just to be safe that I hadn't left anything…important.

Heading out of the bathroom, I set my stuff on my side of the room and pull out my ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"_Annabeth!" _the voice on the other side called.

Malcolm looked over. "Did the other person just say…Annabeth?"

My eyes widened, but before I could give myself away, I shook my head vigorously and flustered, "That's…um…my sister's pet name for me."

"So it's your sister on the phone?" Malcolm asked questioningly, before saying, "Sorry, I'm probably being too nosy."

I shook my hand at him, to motion that it was perfectly fine. I mean, if I was a guy and I hear my friend on the phone with a girl, I'd get suspicious.

"_Oh, so you have a sister now?" _Thalia sassed on the other end, and I shook my head, but it's not like she would have been able to see me anyways.

After a couple of minutes of just talking generally, I hung up, promising her that I'd call or email or text her later.

"She sounds like a girlfriend," Malcolm commented, looking up from his book.

Malcolm looked like he was getting ready to settle down for the night, which is exactly what I did. Like him, I pulled out a book and flipped to the page I was on.

"She's not," I responded to him. "She's just my sister. She takes after my mom," I said instinctively.

Sighing, I scratched my scalp. The wig was really itchy, and I couldn't take it off since Malcolm was right across from me. The hoodie was really causing me to sweat, and I was just plain uncomfortable.

Malcolm shut off his lamp. "You'd better get to bed. Tomorrow's our first day after all."

"Yeah, okay," I replied quickly, and once I was sure Malcolm was asleep, I pulled out my laptop and wrote an email to Thalia.

_Hey, it's Annabeth…_

* * *

A/N:

_Hello! So the official chapter 1. You like? You no like? I think you guys should just tell me what you think of it because it makes my life easier. _

_Oh, and thanks for the awesomesaucetastic **Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute** for beta-ing for me :3_

___Haha. Welp, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

___Thanks for reading!_

___~Bubbles_


	3. Don't Get Too Attached

Something To Hide

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase has never wanted anything more than to get into a certain prestigious private school, so when she's given the opportunity, she wants to take it. However, when she finds out that all of the female spots are taken up, she takes a higher risk: dressing up as a boy to get in. How long will Annabeth be able to pull it off? Will she be caught, or can she keep it a secret?

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"_Don't Get Too Attached."_

~OoO~

I was scared out of my mind. My eyes wandered around in awe at the mingling kids, ranging from ages 5 to 18. I looked down at the sheet of paper in my hand.

My first class was in Building A, Room Number 4.

I had no idea where that was. I looked around quickly, my eyes scanning the masses of people, spotting Malcolm.

Tapping Malcolm's shoulder, I asked, "Where exactly is this?" pointing to my schedule.

He pointed out some directions for me and sent me on my way, telling me to call him if I got lost. I thanked him and set afoot, bumping into yet another person for the day.

"Ah, well, if it isn't Anna Andrew Chase," a familiar voice said.

I blinked, before correcting him. "It's just Andrew."

Percy nodded and said, "What's your first class?"

"English," I replied shortly, not wanting to deal with him right now.

His eyebrows lifted in amusement. "And who's your teacher?"

I scanned the schedule card, desperately looking for a teacher's name anywhere. I wasn't exactly in the mood to chat right now. Percy leaned over my shoulder and pointed out to the location. "That's Mr. Daedalus' class."

We stood there for a moment like that and I inhaled, his scent masking the fresh air. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, before I heard a voice calling out to him.

Startled, I jumped back, clearing my throat and brushing myself off. "Sorry," I croaked, quickly waving goodbye to him and turning away.

"Wait!" he called after me, and I turned around. "I have the same class. Let's go together."

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it back shut, reminding myself that I wasn't exactly a girl right now. "Actually," I said, "since I'm new, I'd like to meet the teacher beforehand. Maybe next time."

"Who was that?" a shrill voice drawled.

I continued walking, but I heard Percy say, "Nobody, Drew. Get your hand off of my shoulder; I need to go to class."

"But Percy…" the Drew girl whined, and I sighed.

Shaking my head in disgust, I opened the door to the building, only to find that the hallways were rather narrow, and that there were only two or three hallways at all.

I stepped back out quickly, looking up the building, and then looking back down at my schedule.

"Surprised?" a low voice murmured behind me, and I jumped back.

Looking down, I shifted on my feet. Flustered, I answered, "Um, yeah. It's big on the outside…"

Luke peered down at my schedule. "Well, you're at the right building. Oh, and look at that! We have the same first period."

"Yeah…" I muttered quietly, looking away from him and walking back into the building.

Luke drew in a deep breath. "You know Andrew, I should hook you up with someone. There are many fine women here."

I bit my tongue to prevent from screaming at him. I scoffed in disgust, before slyly covering up for it. "I don't have time for that," I said coldly. "I need to focus on my…work."

Luke nodded. "Right," he said sarcastically, holding the classroom door open for me.

I kept walking down the hallway, not noticing it at all, before he grabbed my elbow. "Class is right here," he said, pointing to the room number.

A blush crept up my cheeks as I thanked him and walked inside.

The class was filled with kids my age, and I sighed. I scratched the back of my head as I walked up to the teacher's desk, introducing myself.

"Hi," I rasped, suddenly becoming nervous. "Uh, I'm, uh, Andrew."

The teacher, whose nametag read 'Mr. Daedalus,' looked up and said, "Well, it's very nice to meet you."

I nodded. "Where do I sit?"

Mr. Daedalus shrugged, and judging that, it seemed his class was lenient. "Anywhere," he mumbled, looking back down as his desk.

Luke waved a hand over at me just as Percy walked in. "Hey Andrew!" Luke called, pointing to the guy he was sitting next to. "I need you to meet some people!"

I offered a smile to Percy as I walked over to Luke, who seemed to have a crowd around him now. He yanked my arm through the crowd and announced, "Everyone, meet Andrew!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as they all reluctantly waved, and I could sense that things were now awkward. I pulled my arm away from Luke and quickly mumbled, "I'm going to go sit on the other side of class."

"Don't go all the way over there," a boy said, sitting two seats away from Luke. "Just sit behind me or Percy."

My eyebrows furrowed. Percy? I stood on my tiptoes to look over the crowd, and sure enough, Percy was sitting on one side of the boy.

"I'm Travis," he said as I walked over to them, curious as to who he was. He held his hand out to me, and I gladly shook it. I didn't want to be a part of Luke's 'crowd' anyways.

Percy grinned at me as I took my seat behind him. "I'm Andrew," I said, leaning towards Travis.

Travis grinned. "It's nice to meet you."

"He doesn't really mean that," Percy joked, turning to the side.

I laughed as Travis leaned closer to Percy and I. He patted the seat next to him and said, "I'm saving this seat for a special someone."

My palms grew sweaty, my cheeks traitorously turning pink. The topic was uncomfortable for me, but I asked him a question about it anyways. "Got a girlfriend?" I choked out, tugging at the collar of my new uniform shirt. I wanted to unbutton the blazer, but that would give away the extra vest I was wearing underneath it all.

Travis shook his head, grinning. "Not yet, but soon. Soon, Travis will strike."

"Why is Travis talking in third person?" a girl asked, taking a seat that was behind Travis and next to me.

Travis' face fell, and I could tell that this was the girl he had been talking about.

Percy shrugged. "Percy doesn't know," he said, cracking a grin.

The girl shook her head, sighing. Turning to me, she said, "Hi, I'm Katie!"

I smiled, finally feeling the warmth of a welcome. "I'm Andrew," I responded, finding myself becoming more used to the name.

"I'm sure you already know Travis and Percy, huh?" she asked, turning back to the colorful binders that sat on her desk.

I nodded, shifting in my seat until I was facing forwards.

Katie looked over to the three of us. "I actually heard Connor, Jason, Piper, and Leo were all going to be in this class too."

I must have looked confused, because Travis filled in. "They're just some of our other friends. Connor is my twin actually, and Piper and Jason are dating. Leo's cool too."

I nodded, sitting back and letting all of this information soak in. Just then, a boy who looked exactly like Travis walked in. My eyes widened, but then I realized that Travis had just explained to all of this. He must be Connor then.

Following Connor was a boy with blond hair, his hands joined with a girl. Following the couple was a boy with messy, curly hair, a tool belt loosely circling his waist.

"Speak of the devil," Travis muttered as they all approached us.

I looked up at Connor as he sat next to Travis, who was busy introducing everyone to me.

Jason, the boy with the blond hair and the blue eyes, looked stunningly familiar. "Jason Grace," he said firmly, shaking my hand.

I looked down, my eyebrows furrowing. Where have I heard that last name before? Shrugging, I shook my head, shaking the thoughts off.

The girl, whose hands were clasped with Jason's, introduced herself as Piper. I smiled and introduced myself to all of them.

"So you're new, huh?" Connor asked as I nodded. "Must be tough."

I shook my head, saying something along the lines of that it wasn't hard at all.

It was really hard though. Especially since my name is Andrew now, instead of Annabeth. I sighed to myself and slouched back in my seat as the bell rang.

Mr. Daedalus gave us a few minutes to talk it out, even though class was supposed to start.

I propped my elbow up on the desk and rested my head in my hand, before my eyes travelled back to Jason.

His features looked extremely familiar, and so was his last name.

"Grace!" I shouted suddenly, catching the attention of everyone around me. My cheeks burned and suddenly I felt hot. "Sorry," I muttered, looking down shamefully, "but I thought Jason looked familiar." I turned to Piper and Jason and apologized, but explained. "I have a friend back home, her name is Thalia – "

Jason cut me off. "Wait, Thals?" he asked excitedly. "No way! You're from California?"

Piper's eyes narrowed, and I could sense jealousy rising up in her as I nodded to Jason.

"Yeah," I said excitedly, and then looked around me and caught Luke looking at us. He could probably hear every word I was saying right now. Quickly covering for myself, I said, "Yeah, she was a girl at my school. I thought you looked familiar."

Jason grinned. "It's been a while since I talked to her. I stayed here this summer because I couldn't afford to visit."

I shrugged, and then he asked another question. "Wait, at school, did you always see another girl with her? Like, blonde hair and stuff?"

I looked down, before clearing my throat. "Uh, yeah." He must've been talking about me. "Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure we're on the same page."

Piper intervened. "Who's this Thalia?"

"My sister!" Jason exclaimed. "I thought I already told you that…"

Piper shook her head. "Nope. Well, now I know." She sighed in relief and I smiled at her. She must have been worried.

Mr. Daedalus clapped his hands, catching everyone's attention.

We all got settled, and class started.

"As most of you already know," Mr. Daedalus said, "we have a new student."

My eyes widened in realization when I understood that he was talking to me. I stuck my hand up as a wave and then buried my face back in my hands as Mr. Daedalus continued.

After five minutes, I peeked up, only to see a pair of sea-green eyes peeking back at me.

Percy grinned. "I was waiting for you to come out," he mocked, poking my head.

I winced and rubbed my head, but laughed a little anyways. "You got lucky. Otherwise, you would've been waiting a while."

"Sure," he said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed a little more as Percy shifted in his seat to face forward, my first class at Goode Private School had officially begun.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hello! Well, I enjoyed it, how about you? _

_I don't really have anything else to say. _

_~Bubbles_


	4. Realizations

Something To Hide

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase has never wanted anything more than to get into a certain prestigious private school, so when she's given the opportunity, she wants to take it. However, when she finds out that all of the female spots are taken up, she takes a higher risk: dressing up as a boy to get in. How long will Annabeth be able to pull it off? Will she be caught, or can she keep it a secret?

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Realizations_

~OoO~

I tossed the ball to the guy standing across from me, flinging my arms up in the air. Blushing, I sheepishly muttered, "I'm not very good at basketball," as the ball dropped to the floor.

The guy shrugged, picking up the ball and walking off with it. I stood there for a moment, looking around awkwardly. Footsteps approached, and I turned around.

I smiled brightly at Travis and Connor, who walked up. Connor grinned mischievously and said, "Good morning, Andrew. We were just wondering if you'd like to join us for a game of b-ball."

Whipping my head around, I pointed at the guy I attempted to throw the ball to. "Nah," I muttered to them. "I'm not very good."

Connor shrugged, but persisted. "How about football? Track? Ooh, maybe lacrosse? Better yet, rugby."

And that was how I was forced to play rugby with all of the guys.

The twins led me out of the gym and on to the field, and equipped me with everything I needed. As they helped me out, I got the feeling that something very bad was going to happen.

I patted my head, making sure my wig was secure. Sighing, I followed them as they got a huge group together.

The physical education was pretty much free-for-all, but everyone did something anyways. It was a rather genius plan, and it makes me wonder why no other school takes it into action. There was a coach around, but everyone knows better than to mess with him, so he lets us do whatever we want, as long as it's physical.

I mean, I could have been walking on the track, but I was stuck playing rugby.

I stood alone in the middle of the field, waiting for everyone to come and explain how I was supposed to play, when a rough hand started to hit my back casually.

Turning around quickly, I raised a hand, ready to sock whoever it was. Realizing that it was only Luke, I quickly retracted my hand and grimaced. "H-Hey Luke," I mumbled, looking down.

Luke flashed a grin. "Hey there, Andrew. Heard you organized this?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head. "Nope. Not me. Those twins did."

"Ah, I see," Luke said, nodding understandingly. "I'd watch my back, Drew. Those guys are always doing one thing or the other."

_Drew? _Isn't there a girl called Drew at this school anyways? That's not my name. My name is _Andrew. _My eyebrows rose and I wanted to ask him what exactly he'd meant about the twins, but he walked off, flashing me a wink as he went.

My fists clenched as my face burned. _Who exactly does he think he is?_ I started kicking the grass beneath me, grumbling angrily as someone came up and tapped my shoulder.

"Andrew, the game's about to start," Malcolm said.

I turned around. "Malcolm!" I exclaimed, a little surprised. I didn't know Malcolm had physical education with me. "What are you doing here?"

He cracked a grin. "You really aren't that quick, are you? I'm in the same class," he said, knocking my head with his knuckles. "Now pay attention, we're about to start."

"Uh, I dunno how to play."

Malcolm turned to me. "Come again?"

"I dunno how to play."

Malcolm sighed, before face-palming. "Shouldn't you have said this earlier?"

"I thought everyone was going to explain."

"Everyone here knows how to play rugby, except for you, that is."

"How was I supposed to know?"

Malcolm shook his head, and then called a quick time-out, as a group gathered around us. He quickly explained everything, and Malcolm called the time-out off, resuming the game.

He went off further into the field, but I decided to stay back, since I was still new.

"You get it now?" someone asked from behind me.

I looked up, to see Percy. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

He shrugged. "I mean, I don't think anyone cares that much, it's just for fun."

I nodded slowly, turning fully around to face him. "Yeah, I've never played rugby before. This school has just been a lot of learning experiences for me," I rambled, before he cut me off.

"Andrew, duck – " he started to yell, but that was _before_ I blacked out.

~OoO~

Percy didn't know what to do as the new kid toppled over him. Percy fell back and hit the ground, Andrew still on top of him.

He sighed and slowly tried to wriggle his way out from under Andrew. As Andrew wiggled with him though, Percy gave up, and tapped Andrew's cheek to check for consciousness.

Andrew's face fell on top of his, and he was buried under Andrew. Percy started to call for help, he felt something was off, other than the fact that Andrew was unconscious.

He moved his face to try and get out, but he felt something.

His eyes widened as his face was buried deeper under Andrew, his face smack where Andrew's chest was.

Percy was tempted to put his hands up and check if what he was feeling was true, which he did as he pushed Andrew off of him.

His eyes widened even further, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

Right over Andrew's chest was two small bumps, and right then, Percy was absolutely sure that Andrew wasn't a guy.

~OoO~

I woke up in the infirmary, a group of people standing around me.

Jumping, I said, "W-What are you all doing here?"

Circling my bed was Percy, Travis, Connor, Luke, another boy I didn't know, Katie, Piper, Jason, and Leo.

"You got knocked out," Percy filled in.

"And I was the one who threw the ball." The boy I didn't know stepped up. Reaching his hand to me, he said, "Sorry that we have to meet like this, but I'm Nico."

My mouth, that had been hanging open, snapped shut and I shook his hand. "A-Andrew."

"Nice to meet you," he said, slowly turning away. "We'd better go back," he said, addressing everyone. "Coach'll get mad at us."

I slowly moved my legs, in attempt to go join them. Once I was successfully able to get up, I walked out, before someone called my name.

"Andrew!" a man, maybe in his mid-30's, called out. "I'd like to speak to you."

My face turned red as my hands shook fervently. What if he found out? I don't even know him.

I slowly made my way to the nurses' office once again, inviting myself in. Taking a gulp, I sat down and asked, "Yes?"

"Andrew, is it?" the man mused, sitting across from me.

I meekly nodded. "Yes sir."

The man pulled out a file and flipped through it, the silence blanketing over us for a few minutes. He opened his mouth, and said words I dreaded to hear. "Tell me, _Andrew,_" he said, "why is says you're a guy in here…but in reality, you're a girl?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. Inhaling deeply, I asked, "How did you know?"

"I'm in charge of the infirmary," he stated blatantly, looking up from to the folder to offer a smile.

I sighed, my shoulders slouching forward. "Listen, I'm really sorry but this was the only way I could get in this year."

His eyebrows rose. "And why's that?"

"My parents finally said they'd pay, but even then, they weren't fully for it. By the time they said that though, this school stopped accepting females, and I just wanted to get here before my parents changed their mind again."

He nodded, shutting the folder. "Well, _Andrew_," he said, "you need to work on not giving so much away by your facial expressions, and make sure nobody gets too close to you."

I was surprised. He was letting me go? "Thank you for the advice, sir. May I get your name?"

"Call me Chiron."

~OoO~

After fourth period ended, I walked to my dorm to stock up on some rest. I knocked on the door, to make sure Malcolm wasn't in there undressing or something.

I don't want to see anything at this age.

I shuddered outwardly at the thought, before letting myself in. Malcolm, who was sprawled on the bed, looking up from his book. "How was your first day?" he asked, reverting his eyes back to the words.

Sighing exhaustedly, I muttered, "I got knocked out."

He looked up again, alarmed. "Really?"

"Yeah," I said. "You were there, weren't you?"

He shook his head. "I left P.E. early today." I shook my head understandingly, letting out, "Ah."

I crashed on my bed, throwing my binders to the floor. I tossed and turned a few times, readjusting my wig every now and then as well.

"Long day, then?" he asked after moments, and I grunted in response.

I drew in a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, my arms sprawled out in opposite directions. I looked over at him. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "Same old, same old. The whole introduction stuff, y'know?"

I let out a laugh and rolled my head back towards the ceiling. "Today's been exhausting."

"I can see it on your face," he muttered, and my stomach clenched.

Mr. Chiron's words came back to me. _"You need to work on not giving so much away by your facial expressions, and make sure nobody gets too close to you." _

I sighed. "Really?" I squeaked, embarrassed.

"Really what?" he mumbled, his eyes scanning the pages, completely distracted now.

I sighed again, but this time in relief. "Never mind," I said quickly, turning onto my side to face away from him. In no time, I was knocked out, absolutely exhausted with what all had happened throughout the day.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Long day indeed. Long day indeed. _

_Haha, this was super interesting to write :3 I loved writing it. _

_I'm definitely having fun writing this story. _

_Well, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. _

_Please review!_

_Oh, and warning: updates may be slower because school's starting this coming Monday, and I'm in marching band for those who can relate :3_

_Please read and review :3_

_Thanks!_

_~Bubbles_


	5. Troubles

Something To Hide

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase has never wanted anything more than to get into a certain prestigious private school, so when she's given the opportunity, she wants to take it. However, when she finds out that all of the female spots are taken up, she takes a higher risk: dressing up as a boy to get in. How long will Annabeth be able to pull it off? Will she be caught, or can she keep it a secret?

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Troubles_

~OoO~

Percy wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He sure didn't want to tell anyone, not even…_her_. He sat on his bed and rested his back against the backboard.

Sighing, he tilted his head back and let it hang.

"You alright man?" his roommate asked.

He slowly turned his head to face Grover, and said, "Yeah Grover, I'm fine."

"Don't seem fine," Grover mumbled, munching on a snack.

Percy shrugged. "I'm just tired."

"Right," Grover dragged, sitting on his own bed.

Percy cocked an eyebrow. "Damn right."

~OoO~

"I need fooooood," I groaned, stretching.

Malcolm looked at me, and then pointed to the bathroom. "Go, and then we'll go down."

"Can we just go down in our pajamas?" I asked innocently, and he just nodded.

I ran to the restroom quickly, but once I sat down, I realized that my monthly friend had arrived.

Groaning, I buried my head in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. I whipped out my cell phone, but not before calling out to Malcolm, "You go on ahead, I'm just having some…troubles."

I mentally cursed myself. _Troubles? What the hell, Annabeth? Get it together._

I could hear Malcolm snickering. "Yeah, sure. If you get lost, just call me."

"Thanks," I called out meekly, and waited a few minutes. Once I heard our main door slam, I dialed Thalia.

There was static on the other end as I struggled to hear Thalia's voice. _"Hello?" _

"I need help," I grounded out.

There was a pause on the other end. _"Don't tell me…" _

"You betcha."

"_Fuck." _

I laughed, but stopped short. "I can't do this without my roommate noticing."

"_How trustable is he?" _

"It's been a week!"

"_Oh, I have an idea. Just put something on for the morning, and when you need to go, find a dark corner, where nobody can see you."_

"And?"

"_Take off your wig, and walk into the girls' bathroom." _

I sighed. "That's a good plan, but the girls' uniform and guys' uniform are different."

There was groaning on the other end, and I could tell she was racking her mind as well.

Just then, an idea popped into my head. It was as if it was one of those lightbulb moments. "I'll call you later," I said to her, and ended the call.

Stuffing a bunch of my sanitary needs into my backpack, I headed quickly down to the infirmary.

"Mr. Chiron," I said breathlessly, "I really need a favor."

Mr. Chiron's head peeked from the back, before he turned around to make sure nobody could hear. He cracked a smile. "I already did one favor, you need another?"

Heat rose to my cheeks, and suddenly, I felt constrained. "I-I'm really sorry," I mumbled, looking down, "but it goes along with the situation I'm stuck in…"

He laughed. "It's fine, I was just messing with you. What is it?"

"Um, you have a restroom here, right?"

He looked around, motioning that there obviously was one. He opened his mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut. Then, he said, "It's that time, isn't it?"

I nodded meekly, holding the backpack over my shoulders.

"Sure, whatever," he said, opening up a cabinet.

I quickly stuffed everything into the cabinet, and started to walk out. "Thanks so much, Mr. Chiron. I really appreciate it."

"I appreciate kids that have the passion to do something they want," he muttered, leaving me curious as to what he was talking about.

~OoO~

The next week had gone by in a flurry, just like the first week had, and I'm finally getting into the swing of things.

Last week had gone by successfully, thanks to Mr. Chiron. It was kind of a relief he found out.

It's also a relief that nobody else figured out, otherwise, they'd freak.

Especially Malcolm. I mean, I'm rooming with him, aren't I?

I guess it wouldn't be a problem if I told him. I think he's rather trustworthy.

Shrugging outwardly, I packed up my things for the day, and headed back to my dorm room.

What would I say to Percy? What if _he_ found out?

I sighed. What about Luke?

God, all of these people are just bombarding my brain.

I groaned and looked down, slamming straight into someone. I fell back, as did the other person.

"Oh, gosh," I said hurriedly, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention – "

Percy looked as if he was taken aback. Slowly getting up, he flustered, "Well, if it isn't Anna Andrew Chase."

"Please, call me _Andrew,_" I said sarcastically, sighing, but offering a smile anyways.

He chuckled awkwardly and slowly turned around to walk away.

I stood there for a moment or two, before shrugging and heading down to the mess hall.

What's wrong with_ him? _For a moment, I got scared that he'd discovered me, but I snorted. When could that have happened?

Walking in silently into the brash mess hall was definitely a bad idea.

My name was being called in all directions, and I got a crick in my neck from turning around so much.

Sighing, I walked straight ahead, before finding Percy and his group. Percy's face was a bright red, and I was tempted to go up to him and asked him what had happened.

Shaking my head slightly, I went and joined their table. "Mornin'," I said, grinning.

Travis, Katie, Connor, Jason, Piper, and Leo were all huddled around a cell phone, too involved to pay attention to me.

"Good morning," a deep voice said, and I recognized it as Nico's.

Nico and I, despite the whole rugby incident, have turned out to become pretty good friends.

I heard some munching at the other end of the table, and I could hint out that it was Grover. "Eating those healthy stuff, aren't ya Grover?"

He nodded, before grinning and chucking a can at Percy's head. Percy winced and rubbed his head, before sheepishly smiling and politely greeting me.

I smiled contently as I grabbed my breakfast and sat down.

Today was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I hope so. I hope Annabeth has a great day. How about you? _

_Thanks for reading!_

_~Bubbles_


	6. Assumptions

Something To Hide

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase has never wanted anything more than to get into a certain prestigious private school, so when she's given the opportunity, she wants to take it. However, when she finds out that all of the female spots are taken up, she takes a higher risk: dressing up as a boy to get in. How long will Annabeth be able to pull it off? Will she be caught, or can she keep it a secret?

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Assumptions_

~OoO~

I think it's easy to say that I jump to conclusions. Make assumptions.

Only some of the time, though. I usually always have a plan, or a strategy.

This was something I did not prepare myself for.

Later that day I got a phone call from Thalia in the middle of class, for which I had to excuse myself from class saying it was my mother.

"_Annabeth Chase!"_ Thalia screamed, and I winced.

Holding the phone a good distance away from my ear, I said, "Hey Thalia."

"_Annabeth Chase, I am calling you this urgently because your mother and father have decided to visit!"_

The air was knocked out of my lungs. "What?" I choked out.

Thalia repeated what she had said, and added, "_In like a week_."

I cursed to myself, before checking the clock on the wall in the hallway. "I have to go," I muttered hurriedly, before saying a goodbye and hanging up.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and calmly reentered the classroom, the teacher completely ignoring my disturbance.

Shakily, I breathed out and picked up my pencil and copied down the notes.

It was definitely not a good day.

~OoO~

I was still shaken by the statement Thalia left me with at the end of our call the other day, and it had been three days since I talked to her.

"_You'll need someone over there that isn't me." _

I sighed, and flung open the door to my dorm.

I slammed it shut, and Malcolm looked up from his book, alarmed.

"You alright?" his voice rumbled.

I nodded slightly, before flinging my backpack to the side and flopping down on my bed. "It's been a long day."

"I can tell," he murmured, gluing his eyes back to the book in his hands.

We said these same things to each other a month ago.

I cocked my head to the side.

Malcolm is rather trusting, isn't he? I sighed.

I tried to formulate a plan on how to tell him something almost life changing, but I was so exhausted that I absolutely could not think of anything.

Sighing heavily, I sat up in bed.

"Malcolm," I blurted, "I trust you."

He looked up, cocking his eyebrows. "Thanks?"

I nodded, and realized that _that_ was definitely not the approach to take. I looked down on the bed, hanging my head limply, before falling back again.

"That was random," he finally said, after moments and moments of silence.

I let out a breath, laughing lightly. "Sorry."

"You're fine," he muttered, his eyes still scanning his book. A minute later, he looked up at me. "Is something on your mind?"

I was about to shake my head, before I realized that it was now or never. I'd never have this amount of guts in a desperate time of need ever again.

I face-palmed, resting my hand on my eyes, and then slowly my forehead. Slowly lifting myself up, I sat on the bed, my shoulders slumping forward.

"You okay? Are you sick?"

I shook my head and turned to sit facing him, and crossed my legs. There was concern written all over his face and worry filled in his eyes.

Lifting my head up to meet eyes with him, I opened my mouth, a hand resting at the tip of my wig.

"Malcolm," I said slowly, darting my eyes away from him, my face flushing, "my name is Annabeth." My voice was substantially higher than what I had made it out to be when I first got here.

I sounded normal.

Slowly letting my blonde locks free, I pulled off the wig.

"I'm a girl."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Ugh. _

_I cannot express how stressed I am. _

_And I will apologize, whether you accept it or not, but realize that this awkward updating system will be going on for a while. _

_I just have...a lot going on right now. _

_So updates will not be frequent, like I mentioned earlier. _

_On a lighter note, what'd you think? :D I know it was short, but I wanted to put something up. _

_Oh, and check out **Dafuq Do We Call This Contest **page. Mi amigos **Anna Ride** and **Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute** held this contest, and have a couple of stories posted as part of the contest process. Check them out and vote! Please :3_

_So thank you very very very much for those who haven't left. Sorry it was so late, but as a forewarning, it will happen again probably xP_

_Thank you very much and please read and review!_

_Thanks!_

_~Bubbles_


	7. Suspicions

Something To Hide

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase has never wanted anything more than to get into a certain prestigious private school, so when she's given the opportunity, she wants to take it. However, when she finds out that all of the female spots are taken up, she takes a higher risk: dressing up as a boy to get in. How long will Annabeth be able to pull it off? Will she be caught, or can she keep it a secret?

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Suspicions_

~OoO~

His mouth dropped open, and silence blanketed us uncomfortably.

In one swift motion, he grasped the wig and let his fingers linger over it, his mouth snapping shut. Slowly looking up at me, his eye squinted suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this?"

I drew in a deep breath and looked away from him, avoiding as much eye contact as possible. "My parents are visiting," I squeaked. "I just…I need help, and the one person who actually did help me isn't here with me right now…"

I hated feeling like this. It made me feel vulnerable, but I couldn't afford to lose my position here in the school. I had a higher chance of getting into the college I want to by staying here.

He sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping. He ran a hand through his hair, and then looked back down at the wig in his hand, before setting it down on the bed next to him.

"What's the date?" he blurted, looking up to the sky as if he were thinking hardly.

I immediately responded, "October 25th."

He nodded, and then said, "Why'd you wait to tell me? When you actually needed me?"

I could pick out the sense of hurt and betrayal in his voice, but in all truth, he was right. And when I didn't responded and instead hung my head low, he walked out of the room, his head looking down at the floor and his hands curled into fists.

~OoO~

He came back before our curfew ended, nonetheless still furious.

I was confused on what to wear.

It was weird, feeling this way, being confused about _what to wear. _I mean, I've never had this problem before.

Maybe that was because I was debating whether I need to be in my guy clothes or girl clothes.

In the end, I had decided to stick my normal self, my curly blonde locks finally free after so long. I had chosen to wear a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt from a camp I had gone to a couple of summers back.

When he came back, he stopped abruptly upon looking at me, and then shook his head to himself. If I hadn't known what was going on, I would have figured him mad.

I sighed, knowing that he hadn't really cooled down.

Instead of going to dinner tonight, I'd decided to munch on some snacks, to wait for Malcolm. I know he's mad, but hopefully he'll calm down soon.

"Did you have dinner?" I mumbled, sitting down on my bed and crossing one leg over the other. I rested my elbow on my thigh and started to eat from a bag of Lays.

He nodded sullenly, as if it was exhausting just to talk to me. I decided to stop talking to him, until he quietly asked, "Have you ever thought to ask me how I felt about this?"

"I didn't want to bother you," I said quietly.

He sighed, irritated, and ran a hand through his hair. I wanted to hide under the bed sheets and cower in shame, but that would just make things worse.

"Why'd you tell me? Aren't you afraid I'd report you to Luke or something?"

I shrugged. I trusted Malcolm, which is exactly what I told him. "I trust you, and even if you do, well…I guess it's meant to happen that way."

"Andrew – " he started, but shook his head and corrected himself. "Sorry, _Annabeth_…do you mind telling me the entire story?"

I offered a small smile and motioned for him to sit across from me.

"I would love to."

~OoO~

It took me one whole hour to get the story straight, along with answering Malcolm's questions. I had even called up Thalia during the story and introduced her to Malcolm, so they could at least get acquainted.

It took him a little longer than usual to process the whole ordeal, but I really don't blame him. It's kind of a lot to take in.

"Have you told anyone else?" he finally asked, and I shook my head.

"Only you and Thalia know. My parents don't even know."

He let out a pitying laugh. "…Which is why you're telling me now," he said, finishing my unspoken thought.

I looked away, almost ashamed of what I've done. "Malcolm, I'm really sorry – "

"Save it for the 'rents," he said, grinning. "When are they coming?"

"October 27th," I responded quietly, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

He sighed, looking down. "So, about two days then, huh?"

"Less than that," I said shaking my head. "Today's already almost over."

It was already 10 pm, and I still hadn't gotten any of my homework done because I was so stressed out.

"I guess we'd better go shopping then, huh?"

* * *

_Daww :') Yay Malcolm doesn't completely totally hate Annabeth. _

_They're like brother and sister...eh? Eh?_

_Okay. I understand if my comedy doesn't get to you because you might be mad, which is completely reasonable. I promise I"ll make it up to you soon though! I promise I promise I promise I promise Don't hate me Don't hate me Don't hate me please. _

_I love you all. _

_So much. _

_So muuuuuuccccchhh. _

_*Hugs* _

_~Bubbles_


	8. Preperations

Something To Hide

**Summary:** Annabeth Chase has never wanted anything more than to get into a certain prestigious private school, so when she's given the opportunity, she wants to take it. However, when she finds out that all of the female spots are taken up, she takes a higher risk: dressing up as a boy to get in. How long will Annabeth be able to pull it off? Will she be caught, or can she keep it a secret?

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Preparations_

~OoO~

Malcolm and I ditched class today (let's just say he and Thalia convinced me) and we left as soon as we were absolutely sure that there was no one in the hallways, so I could step out as a girl.

It had been a while since I'd stepped out like my normal self, so I made sure I still knew how to dress.

Sure, I was dressed in a hoodie and jeans, but that was the only thing I had brought with me that was girly. My hair was curled, so I let my ringlets hang loosely, and I put on a pair of Converse.

We headed to the nearest mall, which was only about ten minutes away by drive.

"You wanna come with me?" I asked Malcolm as we got out of the car. I figured he wouldn't be very interested in going shopping for female clothes.

He snickered. "Of course not." I laughed, before he said, "I have my phone on me so call me if you get lost or are done or whatever."

I nodded, a grin still plastered on my face. "Thanks Malcolm," I said, looking back at him as I walked into the mall.

"No problem," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and following me.

* * *

The moment I stepped into the food court, I had a gut feeling that this was a very bad idea.

My stomach growled nonetheless, as Malcom and I had skipped breakfast at the mess hall.

I clutched my stomach, the passing people looking at me weirdly. I smiled uneasily at anyone who gave my creepy looks.

"You okay?" a familiar voice behind me said. I whipped around, my eyes practically popping out of my face.

I fumbled with the wallet in my hand, and flustered a quick, "Uh, yeah! Great, thanks!"

"You sure?" the person urged, and I quickly turned away from them.

I nodded, ready to walk away, but the person stood in front of me, grinning. "I think you're just a little hungry. Can I get you something?"

I smiled saccharinely, before pursing my lips and politely shaking my head. "No, thank you. I really must find my…"

"Her brother," another voice said, looming over me.

The person in front of me grinned. "Malcolm!"

Malcolm, still looming over me, stepped in front of me and said, "Hey Percy. What's up, man?"

"I didn't know you had a sister, Malcolm," Percy said as the three of us made our way around the mall.

The two of them pushed me to the back as they walked ahead, in front of me. I suddenly felt like a third wheel. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my hoodie, listening to what Malcolm was saying to Percy.

"Why are you here?" Malcolm asked him.

Percy grinned. "I had a math test I didn't study for. Can't afford to fail another, y'know? So I called in sick."

Malcolm shook his head disapprovingly, and I snickered in the back.

I was lucky that neither of them heard me.

Percy abruptly turned to look at me, and then turned back to Malcolm. "Why exactly is your sister here?"

I sighed heavily, irritated. It was absolutely none of his business anyways.

"She's just visiting."

Percy leaned closer to Malcom and whispered something in his ear, and the tips of Malcolm's ears started to burn. "I guess…I dunno," Malcolm responded to Percy.

I internally groaned in frustration. I wanted to know what Percy told him.

It was probably something perverted.

I sighed again, before I walked past a store I could potentially buy something at.

"Malcolm!" I yelled, as they kept walking. He turned around and I pointed to the store, and he nodded, before simply turning back around and walking away.

I shrugged, and shoved my hands back in pockets. A perky lady greeted me and asked me to buy her glittery clothes, which I declined.

I looked around for a few minutes, before I found myself travelling all the way to the back of the store, where the tees and jeans were.

I smiled contently, picking out a few tee shirts and two pairs of jeans. A gray jacket caught my eye, so I picked that up too. I figured my Converse would suffice for a bit longer, so I didn't bother picking out shoes.

I was one of those kids who had money sent to them by their parents, and so I was rather thankful that I had saved up enough money to buy everything I needed, and still had more left over.

I was considering whether or not to go to the guys section to pick out more casual clothes that actually fit me, but I was worried that Malcolm and Percy would walk in any moment.

And (not) much to my surprise, as soon as I wrapped things up, they walked in, their eyes scanning the store.

"Hey guys," I said, gripping the shopping bag so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

Malcolm did a head nod and Percy said, "'Sup?"

I held up my bag to them, and told them I was finished shopping. I figured I could go in for guy clothes later.

"Okay," Malcolm said awkwardly, turning to Percy. "We're gonna go now."

Percy looked a little disappointed. "Why don't we hang out a little longer?" he asked, turning slightly towards me.

"She's got…uh…stuff…" Malcolm flustered, turning towards me, a pleading look on his face.

My eyes widened. "Uh, yeah! And I, um, just really hate the mall." _Shit, _I mentally cursed myself. _Hate the mall? What the hell?_

"Why don't we go somewhere else then?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head quickly. "I, uh, I got stuff to do." I pulled out my phone to pretend to check the time, and noticed a message from Thalia. "Oh, and my mom messaged me! Look at that! Better be leaving now! Nice seeing you, Percy." I grabbed Malcolm's arm and we were out the store, and I felt rude not sticking around to wait for a response from him, but if I'd stayed any longer, things would not have turned out good.

Malcolm cleared his throat, and I let go of his arm. "Nice one," he said sarcastically, laughing.

"I didn't know what else to say," I said calmly.

Malcolm shrugged next to me. "So what'd Thalia say?"

I turned to look at him. "How'd you know it was her?"

"I figured it really couldn't be your mom, because normally surprises don't work that way. They've probably gotten Thalia to gather all the information about you, and that's how she's relaying the information over there, to you."

I looked at him for a moment in disbelief, and I nodded, a grin creeping up on my face. "You're right, actually. And she said they just finished packing everything. They know where the school is located, and what room number I'm in."

I sighed heavily, my shoulders hanging limply. "I dunno what I'm gonna do," I muttered.

Malcolm awkwardly patted my back. "I'm sure we'll figure it out."

* * *

Percy had offered to take Malcolm into his room for the next few days, because Malcolm had told him that his sister was taking his room while she stayed.

Percy was more than happy to help out.

The story for Andrew was that he was sick so he was staying at a hotel nearby.

It was kind of a farfetched story, but it was the only thing that had seemed to work.

Malcolm and I had cleared most of the guy-ish things in the room and basically shoved everything in the closet. He had taken everything he needed for the next few days, even though my parents weren't technically supposed to be spending the night.

I put a bunch of girly things everywhere to make it look like it was posed, or staged, or as if we were expecting them or something.

I got a call later in the afternoon from the front desk, saying that my parents were on their way to my room.

Malcolm smiled at me and patter my shoulder. "Do good, little sis."

I grinned. "Thanks Malcolm."

"If you need anything, I'll be right across the hallway."

"I really appreciate it."

* * *

My parents had come in, stayed for about ten minutes, and then begged me to take them sightseeing.

That's my 'rents.

We went to Olive Garden for dinner, which was right next to the same mall I had gone to the day before.

After we wrapped up dinner, we walked to the mall.

"So how are you liking your new school?" my dad asked me as we made our way to the mall.

I nodded. "I like it here. I've made a lot of new friends." Which was true, because I really had. "How are Matthew and Bobby?"

Matthew and Bobby were my younger siblings, who were forced to stay home and go to school. I felt bad for them, even though it was a Friday and a Saturday.

"They're doing good," my step-mother said. "They miss you."

I nodded slowly, and turned away from her.

We really don't have a good relationship.

The rest of the walk to the mall was silent, and when we reached, my father said, "You should introduce us to some friends here."

"They're all busy…" I said through my teeth. "Homework and stuff."

"Do you have homework? Sorry if we're taking up your time," my father said, not sounding apologetic at all.

I shook my head, shrugging and choosing to let it go for now.

We spent a good amount of time just simply walking around, and then I led my parents to the food court.

I told them to wait there, because I needed to use the restroom. I left them there and started to walk around aimlessly, trying to find the restroom.

I strayed pretty far away from the food court, and honestly, I didn't know where I was going.

For a couple of moments, I was completely alone, until I heard footsteps approach. I sighed in relief, because being alone in a mall at nighttime was a little terrifying.

"Annabeth?" someone said.

I looked around me, until I saw who it was.

"Jason?"

* * *

_A/N:_

_DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. _

_Meh. What will Annabeth do now?_

_I told you I'd make it up to ya! _

_I hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing it. _

_Ooh, so I'm pre-writing a story I might start soon, based off a the song: **Oh, It Is Love by Hellogoodbye.** Check it out and tell me what you think!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_~Bubbles_


End file.
